bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Seasoned Veterans
Introduction Seasoned Veterans (commonly known as "SV") is a Chapter on Bungie.net with restricted admission. SV is designed to be a group for competitive Matchmaking players in Halo 3, with nearly all of its members holding at least one level 50 in that game. Far from its beginning days where it had the sole reputation of being a "troll group," SV has evolved into its own Bungie subcommunity and has fought to overcome the negative reputation that has plagued its members. History SV was born out of the ashes of the group The General Public ("TGP"), which was largely destroyed after administrators of that group opened it to the public. Though TGP had humble beginnings as a genuine group for Halo 3 players who had attained the rank of 50, by the summer of 2009, Bungie.net Overlord Achronos had threatened to delete TGP in the wake of spam and rank trolling attacks on Bungie.net's public forums which had been organized within TGP by a few of that group's more raucous members. SV was formed by a core group of members from TGP and the subcommunity continued to evolve from there. Instead of a group for trolling and spam, SV became more of a refuge for competitive Halo 3-minded players who discussed Halo 3 from a competitive point of view as well as numerous other topics. By October of 2009, SV had accepted its first-ever non-Halo 3 Level 50 member, Foman123, who was, over time, also followed by a few other members who were not Level 50 players. SV Today and in the Future As Halo 3's popularity began to fade, SV became more of a general subcommunity, and its members can now be found talking about anything that affects their daily lives. Contrary to popular rumor, organized spam and trolling attacks are not conducted from SV, although Achronos has entered the group on a couple of occasions to warn members that they were approaching too close to the line of prohibited conduct. Far from being a "troll group," SV's membership includes one Master Forum Ninja, 6 Mythic Members, 9 Legendary Members, and numerous members who have received special member titles on the public forums indicating a clean warning/ban history for an extended period of time. As a group, SV has continued to fight against the negative perceptions not only of itself in the Bungie community, but also of competitive gamers generally. Contrary to the popularized stereotype of competitive gamers as fat, solitary losers who rarely leave their parents' basements, SV members are quick to point out that their membership includes many gamers who are successful in school, careers, sports, and social lives. As SV evolves, its future is uncertain. But this subcommunity is certain to continue to leave its mark on the Bungie community. Trivia * SV's logo was designed by Smyf. The logo on this page is one of several variations by Smyf. * SV's members have achieved over 300 Level 50s in various Halo 3 ranked playlists. * SV has been the originating group of several hilarious Bungie.net and internet memes, including "retared," "qsyce," and others. * SV's official montage has been "in progress" for a year, and will likely be finished sometime around 2025. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::